


Tea for Two

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku Black is having a problem with his new body, can Zamasu fix it?





	Tea for Two

Black chuckled to himself. Their plan was going smoothly. All they had to do was finish up Earth. Trunks and his companions would be destroyed and existence would belong to him and his comrade.

He looked over to find Zamasu making some tea for the two of them. They were relaxing in a nice cabin that they found. All of ants were scrambling around, much to his enjoyment.

But there was a small problem. The body he was using would get excited. He could feel it happening again as he watched his comrade pour the tea. He knew that mortals usually used that organ for procreation, but he had no need for that.

Zamasu looked up at his companion. “Is that problem back?”

Black nodded. “It’s getting worse. It hurts after a while.” While he liked this body, this was just a limitation of it.

Zamasu sighed. “Then why don’t you just take care of it. Mortals touch themselves all of the time.”

“I’m not one of them.” Black glared.

“No,” Zamasu grinned, “but that’s your fault for choosing a human body to begin with.”

“It worked for the plan.” Black said, crossing his arms.

The kai laughed. “If you don’t want to do it, I guess I’ll give it a try.” Black gave him a look. “What? It will be over and done with.” He reached over and began to help his companion free his member. It was kind of confusing. Kais didn’t have such things. There was no need for them. “Damn, what was Son Goku eating? His wife must have been pretty happy.” Zamasu said, taking it in his hand.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Black said; closing his eyes as the Future Zamasu took him in hand. He let himself relax as he was stroked. His hips began to move upward. This actually felt really good. He opened his eyes to find Zamasu on his knees in front of him. The green kai was mixing up his strokes, making some faster than others. “Damn…”

“How does it feel?” The green kai asked, sliding his thumb against the head.

“Don’t…don’t stop.” Black groaned. He was starting to wonder what it would feel like to have his cock inside of the green kai’s mouth…maybe even in other places.

Zamasu grinned. It looked like Black was really enjoying it. He wondered if he should go further. Hell, as he noticed the precum on dripping from the throbbing member, he licked his lips. “Black…can I?”

Black nodded then watched as the green kai moved forward, sampling the tip. The tongue dragged along his cock, tracing him with the utmost care. Black let out a moan as he stared down at Zamasu. “Suck it…yes.” The green kai had slipped the whole thing into his mouth. Black could feel himself at the back of Zamasu’s throat. The tyrant began to sweat.

Zamasu groaned as he sucked on the throbbing member. It kind of made him wish that had one. His tongue circled the length, trying to taste every inch of it.

“Zamasu…I…I’m gonna…” Black was close, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. His eyes looked down, meeting the green kai’s. The look of lust that was staring back at him drove the tyrant insane. “I…Ah!” He came, shooting the seed onto the side of Zamasu’s face. “I…” Black felt embarrassed as he grabbed a napkin off of the table. “I had no idea it would shoot out like that.”

Zamasu stared up at Black as he stood up. He still felt funny. It was like that wasn’t enough. He wanted to try more. Before Black could say anything else, the green kai leaned forward, kissing the false saiyan. He pulled on the black gi as he waited for Black to kiss him back.

Black’s eyes had gone wide, but slowly closed as he pulled the green kai against him. He moaned, his dick was growing hard again as his tongue began to play with Zamasu’s. It was kind of odd—the idea of kissing himself—but there was no one else in existence that he would consider. His arms pulled the kai onto his lap, letting Zamasu’s legs straddle his hips. He pulled back slightly as his hands slid down to grope the kai’s ass. “You…you shouldn’t be liking this.”

“But…” The kai moaned, “It feels so good…mmm”

Black raised an eyebrow. He began to wonder if there was a way that he could pleasure Zamasu. He had seen come of the Kai’s doing naughty things with their asses before. Mainly, it involved sticks…

The false saiyan looked down at his cock. He did have a stick that they could use. “Zamasu…let me take you.” He groaned leaning in to kiss the kai once more.

The Kai groaned. “Yes…” He didn’t know what Black was talking about, but if it meant that he could release this pleasure inside of him, then he would do it.

Black forced Zamasu up before turning the kai around so that he was facing the table. He began to pull at the kai’s outfit, wanting to make sure that the man’s ass was exposed. He rubbed himself against the crack of Zamasu’s ass. This could be heavenly, but at the same time, he figured that it might hurt the green kai.

Zamasu was a little confused as Black fell to his knees behind him. That was until he felt a finger tracing his opening. He didn’t have time to question anything before the false saiyan pressed a finger inside. It felt strange, like nothing he had ever felt before. The finger moved around, almost as if it was looking for something, which it found seconds later when the Kai let out a low needy moan. After that, he could only hold onto the table, making the tea set shake as his ass was stretched out. Each movement of Black’s fingers felt amazing. If he wasn’t immortal, he would have thought he had died or something. “Yes…deeper…” The kai moaned, unable to control the sound of his voice.

Black chuckled from below. His lover looked beautiful like this. The false saiyan’s cock was already hard again as he placed his three fingers inside. His dick was bound to fit now. He pressed himself deeper, earning him a cry of pleasure from the kai. “You’re ready.” Black groaned, pulling his fingers free of his lover’s ass.

Zamasu whimpered. He needed the pleasure that Black was promising. “Please…take me…” He moaned as the false saiyan rubbed his cock against his ass.

Black chuckled before grabbing the teapot. The tea was cold now anyway, so they might as well use it for this. He poured the liquid on his cock, before pressing himself against the kai’s ass. He thrust up against it a couple more times before pushing forward. As soon as he was in, he moaned. It was so tight around him. He knew it had to be as his companion didn’t experiment much…they were the same person after all.

The false saiyan waited, but could already hear the kai whimpering. “You’re so tight.” Black’s voice was strained.

“No…you’re too big.” Zamasu moaned. How did he not know that something like this existed? He wanted his lover to move badly. “Black…take me…oh.” He moaned as the false saiyan’s hips began to rock, taking him gently at first. “Yes…oh.” He felt amazing. His body felt like it was going to burst into flames. “Harder…Oh”

Black panted into the kai’s ear. This was bliss. He couldn’t think straight at all. All he wanted to do was take the kai over and over again. He needed to take Zamasu, it felt so right. “Like this…mmm?”

“OH…Yes…right there!” The false saiyan’s cock was moving sharply inside of him. It was taking all of his thought to remained standing. He could feel Black’s hands on top of his, holding the kai’s hands against the table. His lover was trying to hold him up, just in case. “Yes…oh yes.”

Black groaned. “Oh…that’s…Kami.” He pushed in deeper, wanting to feel everything that his lover had. Zamasu whimpered loud, practically begging for him to keep going. The table was shaking so hard that it was on the verge of breaking. The false saiyan could hear the cups and saucers clinking from the force of his trusts.

“Deep…oh…Black…” Zamasu cried out in ecstasy. It didn’t matter what happened now. He was in too deep, Black could do whatever he wanted with him…as long as he did this.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in their dining room, but that didn’t stop Black from taking his lover.

Gowatsu stared at the table. “I sensed you were making tea and…” The elder kai froze as he took a gander at what was happening in the room. “Zamasu, what are you doing?!” The elder exclaimed. “Stop this right now!”

“I…Oh…I can’t…” Zamasu moaned as Black picked up the pace, moving faster.

“This is wrong.” The Elder Kai stated. “It’s against the gods.”

“But…oh…but it fells so…good…Black…oh, Black.” The green kai moaned loudly as he closed his eyes.

Black chuckled, but kept going as the elder watched in horror. “I would leave, Old Man. You wouldn’t want to die here…mmm…would you?”

Gowastu shook his head before disappearing, leaving the couple to do as they pleased.

“Black…oh…yes, more!” Zamasu cried as the large member moved faster. There was something odd happening to him. It felt like something was building up slowly and was about ready to explode.

The false saiyan groaned. “Oh, Zamasu…It’s…the world’s ours.” He moaned, thrusting harder.

The Kai whimpered then cried out. The final explosion had gone off, making him see nothing but white. The kai moaned loudly as his body locked up, making his insides twitch as he said the name of his lover.

Black grunted one last time as he released himself once more, filling the Kai with that seed. He panted against his lover back, kissing at the kai’s neck. “Wow…”

“I…” Zamasu started only to moan as Black pulled out of him. “That was incredible.”

Black turned his lover around, noting the mess they made of the table. He smirked. “It doesn’t have to end here.” He chuckled. “We do have a bedroom here.”

The kai turned red. “Do…do you want to go and try it out?”

Black smirked. “How about we do that after we clean up our mess?”

The kai stared at the false saiyan, then leaned up and kissed him. “I can’t wait till we have existence to ourselves.”

Black smirked as he wrapped his arms around the Kai. “It will be lovely…my Love.” He kissed the kai once more. “The final cries of pain will be the icing on the cake.”

“I can think of a better icing.” Zamasu said, touching the limp dick.

Black chuckled. “Do you want to taste it again?” It wasn’t like they couldn’t find a new house to live in for a while. The mess wouldn’t matter.

Zamasu toyed with him. “Yes…”

“Do you want me inside of you?” The false saiyan whispered into the kai’s ear.

“Yes…destroy my ass with your cock.” Zamasu pleaded.

Black was taken aback by that before remembering how his lover could regenerate. He smirked. “I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

 

Gowasu paced as he held the teapot close to him. All he wanted was to be invited to their tea party, but he got a lot more than he bargained for.

As he looked down at a chip on the lid of the teapot, he knew that Beerus was right. Zamasu truly was darker than the great evil…and he was lost forever.

The End.


End file.
